La Tortura
by greensapphire
Summary: AU: Shikamaru really couldn’t help himself when it came to looking at his neighbor, but then it was his fault for torturing himself by looking. 1st in the Urban series


_**Title:**__ La Tortura_

_**Summary**__: Shikamaru really couldn't help himself when it came to looking at his neighbor, but then it was his fault for torturing himself by looking._

_**Authors Note: "**__La Tortura" means the torture in Spanish and I kind of think that's what this story is about, it just felt right hehe enjoy ^^_

_I'm really excited about this ficcy for it's my ShikaIno, love them_

_And a some parts maybe be suggested and a paragraph maybe be a bit lemony but I doubt because of that I would bump the rating, so be warned._

_**Playlist: **__This is a list of songs for which I listened to while I wrote this ficcy maybe you'll get into the vibe I was in when I was listening and writing with these songs _

"_La Tortura" by Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz_

"_Moon River" sung by Audrey Hepburn and lyrics by Henry Mancini_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own _Naruto _for if I did there is going to be some major changes and the music as well_

* * *

_La Tortura_

_By_

_greensappire_

* * *

_**No te bajes, no te bajes  
Oye negrita mira, no te rajes  
De lunes a viernes tienes mi amor  
Déjame el sábado a mi que es major**_

_**(Listen, baby, don't you go  
Listen, baby, don't get angry  
From Monday to Friday you have my love  
Give Saturday to me and you'll be better off)**_

* * *

Shikamaru Nara instantly woke up, thanks in partly to the sounds of traffic and the fire truck.

_What time was it? Five? Tchh troublesome_

The sun was at its peak on this summer day. It was definitely a hot day today, which explains why his girlfriend was sleeping nude in bed; completely undisturbed by the noise, but then Temari was accustomed to the city, she lived and breath it her whole life. He unfortunately was not; he was a small town boy where noise was never a problem, and never an annoyance

It was hot, too hot for his comfort; he reluctantly took off his shirt. It wasn't that he was embarrassed of being shirtless, it was just that he wasn't all that comfortable with it, but being here he seemed to be doing just that and often. He went on to turn on the air conditioner but stopped midway when he remembered that it was broken _'damn' _if the repairman was not coming next week as the landlord promised he would fix the damn thing himself, but then the landlord was not always so great at keeping things on time.

Going to the fridge he checked what was there to make, there wasn't much but egg salad; he hated eggs and Temari knew that but she was determined to make him a fan. Reluctantly he took the salad and ate it as he walked around his apartment: shirtless and damp. Life wasn't bad but these things the little details all thrown at him at once just got to him and made him feel all bothered, maybe it was just the heat talking as he grabbed a water bottle.

The apartment, the city overall wasn't all too bad it did offer an amazing view, despite the vintage designed apartment complex next door that was blocking his view of the sky. Though life did offer an up it often came with a down but then an up was bound to show up somewhere.

He walked towards the window and across from him he could see his neighbor endlessly practicing for what seemed now three weeks of cartwheels. He could see also that she was struggling as her friend demonstrated on how a cartwheel was done.

The window was open.

"Karin you make it so easy"

"That's because it is Ino, again" as she got on top of the tables and flipped her body, "See, man its hot today".

The practice went on for a couple of minutes, until it looked like Ino had enough of cart wheeling around wooden tables. Shikamaru took a swig of the water to cool off, sweat now was falling of the tip of his nose and was now starting to run on his back, the sun was now at its all time high. Great

After Karin left Ino immediately removed her sweatshirt and only walked around in damp panties and bra, as she grabbed a wet sponge and began to cool her arms and calves.

Yes, today was a hot day, as Shikamaru crushed the water bottle and walked away from the window.

**  
-.-**

The next time he saw her she was walking with full load and what looked to be a new pair of ballet flats on her feet. Her face expressed moisture from sweat and a mix of pain as she struggled to keep walking with a load of groceries and pointed shoes in place, while all fighting the heat of the day.

She tried doing _demi plies _all the way to her apartment complex, Shikamaru couldn't really help but shake his head and chuckle as she looked quite comical trying to do the impossible while carrying a heavy load; but then maybe that's what a busy city life does to you, you try doing all at once. That never really was Shikamaru's style even though he was quite good at it; as he both observed his neighbor cutting onions, while he continued piecing his latest tower model and keeping an eye on his stew that was on the stove.

He then heard the sizzle of oil frying and it wasn't long until the aroma reached his table, and stomach. He looked sullenly at the lentil stew pot and took in the scent his neighbor brought in

Panko crusted mackerel.

His favorite.

**-.-**

The _barre_ was homemade, as he could tell by the way the wooden pole was hanging quite limply on the wall in the kitchen. She began to kick her legs up in the air with only legwarmers covering the creamy complexion as she held her head high and arm gracefully bent up as she followed tediously to the rhythm of the old record.

Her blue leotard hugged her and moved with her as she made kicks that had her whole leg up in the air at such a high speed, and soon she stopped as she finally managed to be on her toes and pitter pattered across the floor with arms encircled around the air. She moved slowly as the tune instantly slowed down and began a soft waltz

Soon the orchestra gave its final number and she stopped and remained in pose until the last tune died out.

"How was that, good?"

"Perfect"

"When will I see them?" as she took of her legwarmers and bun a let the blonde locks fall on her back. She went behind the raven haired man who was holding a camera.

"Soon" as he put away his equipment.

"You better Sai" as she jokingly punched him in the back and soon embraced him, as he put a hand on her shoulder lightly.

That was the only time she ever closed her curtain.

And that was the only time Temari ever saw a true rawness in Shikamaru's eyes when she came home and saw him sitting and waiting in their bed.

**-.-**

Shikamaru really needed a cold shower fast; the heat was finally getting to him, as he pulled away Temari's arm from his waist, and opened a window

He felt guilty, last night he was too rough.

The cold shower had its run, as in his own mind felt the steam and began to drift away.

And then lightly he sensed it on his shoulder a familiar manicured hand.

He turned to face the cerulean eyes, the eyes that had a glint of tease, and its smile to match.

She began her act by running her hand across his chest and soon had a handful of water in hand and began to pour it on his hair as she let her locks get wet. She soon found herself enveloped in his rather strong arms and felt his pecks on her back; as he took in all of her scent of jasmine and held her by the waist, he playfully cupped her breasts as he breathed heavily by her mewing and cooing that soon turned to a foreign moan that completely took over him, he simply couldn't get enough of them.

'_Ay ay ay ay'_

**Todo lo que he hecho por ti  
Fue una tortura perderte  
Y me duele tanto que sea asi  
Sigue llorando perdón  
Yo... yo no voy  
A llorar por ti**

**(Oh after all I've done for you  
it was such a torture to lose you  
It hurts me so that it's like this  
Keep on crying sorry  
I…  
I'm not going  
To cry over you**)

"Shikamaru, are you done?"

'_shit'_ as he hit the tile wall with a fist. _'again'_ this was getting ridiculous.

"Is everything all right?" she worriedly asked

"Yeah, it's good" as he turned off the water and opened a window for the steam to be let out.

"Okay" as she walked away from the door.

Leaving him to let out a pant and wash his hands.

**-.-**

Today he was going to make French toast and bacon, Temari's favorite breakfast.

Then he would take her to the new kimono shop and buy her the fan she's been eyeing for a while.

Then they would pay a visit to Tenten, Temari's best friend and go listen to Kiba's band rehearse in where Kankuro was a bassist of.

For dinner they would go meet Gaara and give him the monthly care package of the necessities for a college student and Temari's forkful advice of finding a female comapnion.

At night they would go to _Yellow Flash_ a club where Temari's favorite DJ, Maelstrom would be at; where they will dance till the wee hours.

That should keep them out for a whole day and night and busy, and away from the apartment.

It certainly surprised and pleased Temari their plans, on a Saturday nonetheless, as she got up from breakfast to go get ready. Shikamaru simply smiled as his girlfriend rummaged through her closet for an outfit.

While Shikamaru's only trip to the window was to just close the curtain

Unbeknownst to Shikamaru though, Ino was not to return home till the following Tuesday at dawn.

**-.-**

On Thursday morning, Ino left her apartment with her ballet flats in one shoulder and a green dance bag, as she hurriedly pinned her hair up. The car across the street honked furiously.

This was why Shikamaru woke up.

"Hold up Forehead!"

"Well hurry up pig!"

This was the first time in days Shikamaru opened his curtain and windows, and he had a good reason too:

Air

He wanted fresh air.

He almost missed his neighbor's loud yells as he smiled at her outburst and heated look.

It was just coincidence that the moment he opened his window, Ino suddenly turned around and faced his apartment complex, and blankly stared at.

Either he was imagining things or something but he could have sworn he saw her smile a bit, just a bit, before she went on to join her friend.

Shikamaru as well couldn't really help but smile, a lot as he felt a headache come on, as he left to go find an aspirin.

-.-

_**Moon River, wider than a mile,**_

_**I'm crossing you in style some day.**_

He heard her strum lightly; as soon as he heard he stopped drawing his blueprints, and grabbed a beer.

_**  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
wherever you're going I'm going your way.  
**_

Opening the window he saw her leaning against the window and her feet hanging on the fire escape. With wet hair drying under the sun, she continued strumming her small guitar; completely oblivious to her one person audience.

_**Two drifters off to see the world.  
There's such a lot of world to see.  
**_

He decided to sit on his own escape, it's been a while.

_**We're after the same rainbow's end--  
waiting 'round the bend,  
my huckleberry friend,  
Moon River and me.**_

She finished, as she turned her head and faced him.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hi"

"What are you doing" as she put the guitar beside her.

"Blueprints" as he indicated the pencil behind his ear.

"ahh, tedious work" as she smiled "never was cut out for that stuff" she chuckled.

"Hmmm" as he played with his beer bottle.

"But I do see something unusual though" as she poked a cheek.

"Yeah" as he opened a sandwich bag.

"Your shirtless" she pointed out as she stretched out her arms "back home even at the beach I couldn't get you to take it off" she laughed at the memory, as she accepted the beer he offered her. "Thanks"

"Yeah it's just hot out here" as he took a bite of his egg salad sandwich.

"You hate eggs" as she took the other half and munched "Its good, Temari is a good cook"

"I made it, it's sort of growing on me" as he took a bite and chewed it slowly.

She laughed louder

"Might take time" as she went and got a plastic container.

"I thought you didn't notice these things"

"I'm a florist, detail is my forte" as she opened the top, the aroma instantly got him "trade off your sandwich for kelp rolls" as she offered the container heavy with rolls.

Shikamaru looked at his sandwich and the rolls and without thought he traded for the rolls.

"These are good" as he watched her eat where he bit the sandwich.

"Yeah but this is better, I didn't know you could cook"

"Kinda had too, you know"

"Yeah, eat too much out there" as she pointed to the city "and it gets to you, it's nice to have a home cooked meal".

"Yeah"

For the next few hours they talked and somewhere at the time they ordered Chinese food. And each made trade off's of the plum sauce and soy sauce.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm going to London next year touring Europe with the company"

"Really"

"Yeah it was this really long process of orientation and auditioning and on Thursday I had my final audition and that day I found out I was going"

"That's great Ino, see your dream is coming true"

"Yeah, though now that I think about I am going to miss a lot of this"

"This?"

"Friends, family, the city, everything I've grown accustomed to"

"Yeah"

"Though what I'm going to miss the most is Konoha"

"Konoha, you seemed really eager to leave it though"

"I was… I mean I was 17, but now you know it gets to you"

"I see you, still kept it" as he pointed to the guitar.

"Yeah, I like playing once in a while reminds me of when we were in the band remember" she strummed a tune.

"Yeah"

"I still think this was one of the best gifts you have given me" as she lightly kept a pace. "Thank You".

"You're welcome" as he continued eating.

She continued strumming as he got up to throw his trash away.

**-.-**

"Hey Shikamaru, do you ever… think of us" she didn't look up from her playing."You know if things would have worked out between us"

He stopped midway from entering his window as he pondered her question, the dreams, and the caresses, which made up of Ino.

They have only started meeting each other on Saturday afternoons, which was when their schedules would allow it.

It was a rather awkward question that would finally put Shikamaru on the spot of what he truly felt with having Ino for a neighbor for the last year.

It was bitter break up when they finished, she got accepted to a prestigious dance school, he chose not to join her, she was angry, they exchanged heated words, and then that was it.

Nonetheless though he will admit that those five long years were pretty lonely without her cooking to keep him well fed for exams; smiles of encouragement as he discouraged over his internship days; her constant nagging of him to get his lazy butt up from bed and get to working on his blueprints.

But most importantly thought was that she wasn't with him, he wasn't with her, and they weren't together. They were not ShikaIno as their friends nicknamed them, and that pretty much was the torture of it all, for him at least.

"It's like you said Ino sometimes it gets to you, but after a while you grow accustomed to it, that you just let it be"

He turned to get dinner started; but before that he went to the fridge and got out Ino's container and handed it to her but not before he gave her a peck on the cheek and closed the window.

Curiously Ino opened the lid.

She held back a sob and smile.

Shikamaru really knew how to make a girl happy, and couldn't really help but envy Temari for a moment.

Tonight she knew she would be feasting as she dug in her cherry tomatoes salad.

Her favorite.

**-.-**

"Do you think it's good to have some Ramen noodles tonight, I think you deserve it for eating all the egg salad" as Temari was reading the instructions of the ramen package.

"It doesn't matter" as he cautiously began placing the last piece on his tower.

"Well come help me here, while I go take a shower quickly"

Just another excuse to avoid cooking all together, and the shower would turn into a bath soon.

He got the pot out and went to the sink to fill it, and right there in front of him was Ino doing the exact same thing, but only this time she faced him and he at her as she smiled.

In front of her she made a circle with her hands. Their secret hand signs as kids.

He returned it with a heart.

She returned to it with her own.

As they both closed their curtains.

_**

* * *

**_

No solo de pan vive el hombre  
Y no de excusas vivo yo.

_**Solo de errores se aprende  
Y hoy se que es tuyo mi corazón**_

_**(**__**Man doesn't live on bread alone  
Nor do I live on excuses**_

_**We only learn from our mistakes  
And today I know my heart is yours**__**)**_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N:** woot done, I hope I did them justice_

_I couldn't help but have Ino play out a scene from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, (her guitar playing and singing) for when I was writing this, the moment popped and I couldn't help but write it in_

_For the food I read that Shikamaru hated eggs but loved mackerel and kelp and Ino loved small tomatoes so I thought I would include that inthere, just some more tidbits to fill you inner ShikaIno fandomness lol!_

_**Terms:**_

_**Demi plie:**__ "__dancer bends knees until just below the hips, while maintaining classical turn-out at the hip joints, allowing the thighs and knees to be directly above the line of the toes and the heels to stay on the floor"_

_**Barre:**__ "A horizontal bar, approximately waist height, used for warm-up of various parts of the body that will later be used in the centre and exercises for ballet techniques."_

_Thank You for reading ^_^ _


End file.
